Future Goku (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Anime: "Ghosts from Tomorrow" Manga: "J-Victory Carnival 2016 Bonus Comic" Fanga: "Demon Realm Invasion" |Race=Saiyan |Gender=Male |Date of birth = April 16, Age 736 |Date of death = October 12, Age 761 (revived on November 3, Age 762) November, Age 766 (revived on June 11, 797) Age 950 |Status= Alive |Address=439 East District |Occupation= Martial artist |Allegiance=Future Dragon Team |Classification= |Affiliations= Goku (main timeline counterpart) Future Chi-Chi (wife) Future Gohan (son) Original Future Goten (son) Cus (mentor) }} Future Goku was the deceased counterpart of Goku revived by Chronoa following the Time Crusade. Appearance 23 years later at the age 52; Future Goku wears an identical outfit to Goku during his adventures with the Time Patrol with several minor differences such as the symbol for "Go" on the front and back while the colours are orange and blue instead red and black. Personality Future Goku's personality is mostly like his present self. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast and Sensing *Kamehameha **God Kamehameha *Meteor Crash *Kaio-ken Finish *Kaio-ken Attack *Instant Transmission *Father-Son Rush - A team rush attack used with Bardock. *Backflip Kicks *Destructo Disk **Destructo Disk Triple Blade Transformations Super Saiyan Following the death of his best-friend; Goku was able to achieve Super Saiyan in a fit of rage, and while Frieza survive their battle - Goku was able to gain enough training from the Yardrats to defeat Future Frieza and Future King Cold. Super Saiyan God At some point Future Goku gained the ability to use Super Saiyan God, which led to him acquiring Super Saiyan Blue. Saiyan beyond God Thanks to absorbing the power of Super Saiyan God and then training with Cus, Goku gained the ability to utilise the power of Super Saiyan God without having to change from his base form. In this state, he is shown to be equal to Future Vegeta. Super Saiyan Blue After Future Goku finished training with Cus, Goku learned that by attempting to transform into a Super Saiyan while in his Saiyan beyond God state would cause him to transform into a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan otherwise simply known as Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up After training 8 days in a Room of Spirit and Time; Future Goku gain the ability to use Super Saiyan Blue Powered-Up He has seemingly been able to catch up to Future Vegeta, but he shows him his own form that he managed to replicate as he used it as EX Vegeta, and that he too asked to go train while waiting, but he asked for 9 days. Upgraded Super Saiyan Blue During his battle with Broly Dark; Future Goku focuses on pointing more energy into his strength and speed causing him to undergo a change and thus brings forth his Upgraded Super Saiyan Blue form. In this form; his muscle slightly increase, his hair returns to the regular shade of blue for Super Saiyan Blue, and his hair becomes similar shape to Super Saiyan 2. Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Respecting Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Future Characters Category:Revived Characters